


〈基锤〉湖中之神

by FengQiYunYong



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Summary: 这是一个人类基和神明锤的爱情故事…（大雾）
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 基锤
Kudos: 8





	〈基锤〉湖中之神

Loki觉得今天真的是他人生中最倒霉的一天。

从起床开始身为手机依赖症重度患者却发现自己忘了给手机充电而感到极度烦躁。

洗漱的时候已经沾到牙刷上的牙膏莫名掉落。

烤个面包煎个蛋却差点把自家简雅大方的厨房变成爆炸案现场。

难得回家里一趟不仅路上交通阻塞，到了家居然还不巧的遇上了刚好回来拜访父母的姐姐。

被Odin念叨到烦过后继续被Hela念叨到烦，以为完事了居然还要被Frigga关心感情问题。

好不容易忍过了这些磨难还被友人重色轻友地放了飞机，黑着脸来到了湖边打算平复这一天被各种破事搅得乱七八糟的糟糕心情，结果他那甚至还没来得及充满电的手机就这么脱离了他的手掌掉进了湖里。

嘁。

这下再清澈的湖水和周边美丽的景色都无法让他开心起来了。

Loki烦躁地挠了挠头，濒临癫狂，没了手机几乎会让他发疯。

然而这时候手机掉落的那处似乎散发出了些微光芒。

嗯？他的手机还活着么？隔着湖水都这么亮…

Loki心中仿佛燃起了些许希望，一整天累积下来的郁结仿佛都消散了不少，自湖水中散发的亮光就像是他人生出路的光芒一样——

然后湖里就突然冒出了奇怪的东西。

噢不，那看起来像是一个人。

这原本该是会让包括Loki在内的任何普通人类感到毛骨悚然的景象，一个人形不明物体从你刚掉了手机的湖里突然冒出来，还散发着诡异的、莫名神圣的白色光晕，让人想要拔腿就跑，胆小些的说不定就手脚一软掉下湖里去陪自己可怜的手机了。

Loki不至于到后者那样慌张，但他原本也该是前者那样拔腿就跑的——管他什么手机，在面前出现疑似灵异事件的时候小命还是重要的多的，就算是对于手机成瘾者来说。

但那是原本，现在的真实情况是，原本绝对不打算直面不明物体的Loki就像是一块石头一样呆站在那里，一动不动，连眼睛都不眨的看着那团光芒。

准确来说，是看着光芒中央被映照得像是在发光一样（说不定确实是他在发光，但谁知道呢？），男人形体的生物（至少Loki认为他是生物，充满生气的美丽人儿，要他说的话）。

Loki自认不是一个看见美色就迈不开腿的视觉动物，但这次遇见的这位却彻底成为了他的例外。

人？神？还是鬼魂，妖精？谁在乎呢，他是那么地吸引人且富有魅力。丝绸般柔顺地披散在颈肩上的发丝像是黄金铸成的那般闪耀，那双耀耀生辉的眸子就像是这片湖水一般、蓝得令人心醉、深邃得令人沉醉，又清澈得让人迷醉，看起来十分细腻的肌肤因为常年没有接触阳光（也许）而显得白皙亮丽、却远不是那种病态的苍白，还有视线往下延伸看到的流畅肌肉线条，嘶…

先暂且不管他是什么物种，就算是恶魔Loki也认了，虽然他不觉得面前这位正发着圣光的美人会是恶魔就对了。

Loki乱成一团浆糊的脑子还没理清思路，乱七八糟的塞着各种天马行空的发散思维，但美人似乎也不打算就这么继续沉默下去。

“你好，人类，吾为湖中之神，即为掌管这方湖泊的神明。请问你掉的是这个金制手机，还是这个银制手机呢？”

神明双唇轻启，吐出了咬字清晰的低沉嗓音，正如Loki想象中的那般，迷人的低音炮。

Loki完全不复往常理智自持，也没有吐槽这种典型的湖中女神老梗是怎么回事，只是呆呆地向神明摇头否认，显然就算面前出示的确实是他的宝贝手机他也不会多理了，现在他只想好好地欣赏这位湖中之神的美貌。

Loki觉得自己的心跳动的速度快得快要超出负荷，幅度大得像是要蹦出胸口飞到湖中之神那里一样——那里才是他的归属。

“人类，你很诚实，吾将为这份可贵的美德赋予你一份礼物…”

“神明大人！”

金发神明停了下来，因为没想到面前的人类会突然大喊而吓了一跳，随即歪了歪头，似乎在疑惑这个人类叫他是想要干什么。

Loki强迫自己把紧握成拳的手放松，呼吸都乱了套。

“恕我冒昧，但请问我可否自行决定您赐予我的奖赏？”

黑发人类直直地看着他，目光中透露出一股不可动摇的坚定，那双碧绿色的眸极美，湖中之神只觉得自己几乎要被那般诚挚的眼光灼伤。

他恍惚地点了点头，轻声答应。

“请告诉我您的名字，并允许我追求您！”

湖中之神愣了，有些慌张地看向了上方，那里是正在小声呼唤着他的爱神和幸运之神。两位同事对着他挤眉弄眼的，让他跟着他们的话去做就对了。

Loki久久得不到答复，有些慌神，但仍旧执拗地等待着神明的答复。

“额…我，我叫Thor…”

Loki的眼睛都亮了起来，还没有拒绝，这代表他还有机会？

“至，至于追求…”Thor的声音越发小声，到最后已经是吞吞吐吐地嗫嚅着，不自然地把散落颊边的发丝挽到耳后，眼神游移，连工作时的自称都忘了用，“我，我答应你…以后有约会或是其他什么我都会尽量配合的…”

没想到事情会进展得这么顺利，Loki先是因为庞大的信息量愣了一下，随即脸上绽放出极为灿烂的微笑。

啊，这就是被爱神击中的感觉吗。

感觉真不错。

…

很久以后Loki终于知道了他邂逅现在的爱人的那一天到底发生了什么。

那些令他感叹物极必反否极泰来的倒霉事儿原来都是他家湖中之神的同事们干的好事。

掌管运气的幸运之神从一大早就开始盯梢他，从牙膏（手机没充电那是Loki昨晚自己忘的，和他无关）到被某友人放鸽子都是他安排的。背地里做了不少小动作，就是为了让他去到湖边散心。至于手机掉进湖里什么的，那就不关他的事啦，那是湖本身的特殊效果（笑），有湖中之神的湖都会有着这么一个奇妙的buff，有着身上随机物品掉入湖中触发湖之试炼之类的作用。

而爱神嘛，当然就是负责了牵红线的部分，就连那位放了Loki鸽子的友人都是他安排的姻缘，过后Loki自然就被已经陷入爱河的友人临时告知了聚会取消，最终心情郁闷地来到了湖边。

这两位神明可以说是真的计划通了。

而Thor又在里面扮演着什么角色呢？

据他本人说，他就是个大龄单身青年，不知道怎么的就是没有姻缘，那时候已经脱单好久了的好友爱神突然找上了他，说他找到属于Thor的爱情了，也没多透露什么，就是让他那天在湖里待命，把湖掉东西的buff发挥到极致，其他的随时听他们号令。

剩下的就是前面的故事啦，听了友人指示的Thor乖巧地窝在湖里，也不知道自己该干什么，只听话的把路人把东西掉进湖里的几率调到了最高，等着等着就等来了落水的手机，不是防水的。嗯，看来是不能用了呢。

Thor立马就开始了工作，出了水面过后看见了一个发着呆，看起来有点傻但是很好看的男人。列行公事的途中猝不及防被告了白，从未有过恋爱经验的纯情神明当即就慌了，这是什么操作，他可从来没听说过有同行经历过这种事啊。

慌了神又莫名羞涩的Thor望向了上方，两位友人不出意料就在那里看着他，其中爱神表情略猥/亵（咳），拼命朝着他挤眉弄眼，让他答应下来。而幸运之神则比他身边的那位正经多了，有些无奈却又包容宠溺地看了爱神一眼，随即也用鼓励的眼神望向了Thor，示意他应下男人的请求。

噢，顺带一提，爱神和幸运之神是一对的。

想当然的，Thor听了他们的话，接受了Loki的追求。

听着自家恋人讲述着当初事情发展的过程，Loki脸色一黑，笑容中透露出了危险的气息，用着带有威胁意味的眼神“友好地”盯着Thor。

“所以，当初你答应我的要求是因为那两个傻蛋？之后和我交往也是因为那个骚包爱神？”

潜台词即是你根本不是自己对我有感觉，而是因为外人说什么你就干什么的缘故才会和我在一起的。

Thor身躯一抖，敏锐地感受到爱人情绪上的不对劲，还有他无比熟悉的感觉，那种被蛇盯上的，仿佛成了即将被捕猎的柔弱兔子般的感觉——他自然知道这代表着什么。

“不，不是…”Thor有些无措地向右后方挪动着，试图离周身气息越发危险的Loki远些，殊不知他这副样子会让Loki更加蠢蠢欲动，“我是真的喜欢你才会答应的…”

“真的吗？”Loki充满侵略性的目光细细地扫视着Thor的表情，像是在判断其所言的真实性。不过是真是假似乎已经不太重要了，因为Loki打定主意的事情，并不会因为Thor的表忠心而停下，充其量也只会让他事后不追究那么多罢了。

“真，真的”Thor似乎已经没有后退的余地了，沙发的空间也就那么大，加上Loki不断靠近的动作，他只觉得自己余下的空间小得几乎让他窒息，当然，那只是假象，不过Loki不在意让他感受到真正的窒息。

“唔！”唇被同样的柔软覆上，灵活的舌熟练地撬开了牙关，尽情地掠夺着空气，猛烈的攻势让泪水不住盈满了眼眶，缺氧的窒息感和这个吻所带来的快感相互映衬，让身体逐渐变得无力，衣衫悄然被褪去，躯体感受到了带有别样意味的抚摸…

恍惚间，Thor仿佛听见了Loki的轻笑。

“是时候补偿我了，我亲爱的神明大人”

END


End file.
